1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to adjusting an intensity of a sound of an external device, and more particularly, to automatically adjusting an intensity of a sound of an external device based on an environmental condition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technology is being developed to provide an environment in which a plurality of electronic devices are connected wirelessly or by wire to form a network, data is exchanged between electronic devices located on the same network, and an electronic device controls another electronic device.
In particular, when a plurality of peripheral devices operate in a state in which a smartphone is connected to the plurality of peripheral devices through a network, the smartphone may automatically adjust sound intensities of the peripheral devices when the smartphone receives a phone call.
However, when a smartphone receives a phone call and adjusts sound intensities of peripheral devices, there is inconvenience because the sound intensities of the peripheral devices connected to the smartphone are collectively adjusted. In particular, there may be a problem in that the smartphone adjusts an intensity of a sound of an audio device in a main bedroom as well as an intensity of a sound of a television (TV) in a living room when the smartphone receives the phone call while the TV is being watched in the living room at home.